georgiafandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Edgerly
| birth_place = Silver Spring, Maryland, United States | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actor | years_active = 1995–present | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | website = | agent = Cunningham, Escott, Slevin, and Doherty }} Christopher "Chris" Edgerly (born August 6, 1969 in Silver Spring, Maryland) is an American actor and voice actor. Biography Edgerly was born in Silver Spring, Maryland, he moved to Savannah, Georgia at the age of two with his mother, and two brothers. He graduated from the University of Georgia with a degree in journalism. He provided the voice of Peter Potamus on the Adult Swim animated series, Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law, in addition to several guest voices on the TV series Drawn Together. Other television voice appearances include Duck Dodgers, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Codename: Kids Next Door, and Kenan & Kel. He can also be heard as the voice of "Cloak" in the Disney animated feature The Wild. In 2006, Chris started voicing Nick Diamond, The Masked Man and referee Mills Lane on the return of MTV's Celebrity Deathmatch. He also provided a voice for a Brute in the video game Halo 2 and appeared on two episodes of Kenan & Kel. More recently, Edgerly lent his voice to Yuan, Magnius, and Kvar in the video game Tales of Symphonia. He has also voiced Cid Highwind in the film Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, as well as the video games Kingdom Hearts II, Lineage II,Voices of Lineage2 at YouTube.com and Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII; voiced Berlioz/Supplice in Armored Core 4; voiced The Flash in the 2006 video game Justice League Heroes; and voiced the character of Sullivan in Resonance of Fate. He has also voiced various recruitable soldiers in the video game Valkyria Chronicles. He recently voiced the protagonist character Ken Ogawa in From Software's video game Ninja Blade. He also provided the voice of Gambit in the video game adaption of X-Men Origins: Wolverine as well as voicing different characters in the 2012 video game, Lego The Lord of the Rings. He also voiced Peter Parker, J. Jonah Jameson, and Spider-Man in The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man. He also voiced Francis Littel in Disney XD original series, Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil. Additionally, he voices Hidan and Rōshi (Four Tails Jinchūriki) in Naruto Shippuden. Edgerly played the voice of Jedi Master Eeth Koth for the animated series Star Wars: The Clone Wars in the second season episode "Grievous Intrigue". He has also recently become a cast member for The Simpsons, playing various characters. In 2013, Edgerly took the role of a spiky winged creature called a pufferthorn, and his character was named Pop Thorn, in Skylanders: Swap Force. He starred in Gaturro as the title character. He was one of the two main voice actors in Top Cat: The Movie (3D).http://www.highbeam.com/doc/1G1-292262779.html References External links * Category:1969 births Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American male voice actors Category:Actors from Savannah, Georgia Category:American male video game actors